


Cut and Thrust

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captive Prince, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have been so easy to get the Prince on his back, but it was, and Nikandros shivers when he catches sight of Damen's dark, dark eyes, darkened further with something he doesn't dare name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut and Thrust

It shouldn't have been so easy.

 

Nikandros may have been gone for two years, but there's no way Damen's skill could have diminished so much in that time, even with his favorite sparring partner gone.

 

It shouldn't have been so easy to get the Prince on his back, but it was, and Nikandros shivers when he catches sight of Damen's dark, dark eyes, darkened further with something he doesn't dare name.

 

Panting, chest heaving, eyes hooded, Damen offers up a challenging smile.

 

This is exactly what he wanted.

 

Nikandros can do nothing to keep from rolling his eyes, though his own smile is undeniable. "You haven't changed." His voice is rough, laced with laughter.

 

"You know me too well." Damen's hands, both pinned to the sawdust by one of Nikandros's, flex, his back arching high, his hips rolling against Nikandros's, firm and unyielding.

 

It feels far too good, and with so many eyes watching them-- No one important, really, just a few slaves, a physician, a handful of guards-- The training area is mostly empty, but the idea of these men seeing their Prince in such a state is immensely unappealing. Damen has taken more than his fair share of lovers, but there's a certain decorum that needs to be observed in such situations.

 

The blunted blade in Nikandros's opposite hand clatters noisily to the ground, and he pins Damen's hip to the ground, the movement surprisingly rough, and Damen silently prays that the bruise will linger, a violent, violet reminder.

 

"Your training's done you well," Damen suddenly says, his smile softening, more genuine. When Nikandros pulls back, offering him a hand up, he accepts it. "I've missed you."

 

"And I you." The moment Damen is risen, Nikandros goes to one knee before him, his head bowed reverently, eyes lowered, mostly to hide the darkness rapidly overtaking them. "My Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this fic FOREVER! It just wouldn't work, mainly because I just really love Nik and didn't wanna screw him up :P 
> 
> Oh, and it's set briefly after Nikandros's return from his turn at the Kingsmeet, in case that wasn't clear.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
